Nearly all vehicles, such as automobiles, watercraft, and the like, include a battery for storage of DC power. The battery is typically used to power the starter for the vehicle's motor, and/or to power other components of the vehicle, such as the stereo or lights. In the event the operator of the vehicle needs to power an AC device, such as a television or microwave oven, the operator can use a power inverter that attaches to the vehicle's battery using cables that clamp to the battery posts. However, there remains a need for a battery having an integrated power inverter for the supply of AC power from the battery.